Gakuen Hetalia - Not So Sudden Change
by Braly
Summary: This is a parody of the awful fanfiction 'Gakuen Hetalia Sudden Change' -When the World Academy is invaded by Mary-Sues, the most powerful of all magical evil creatures, it's up to Britain to save his school and his friends from the Sues' abilities to travel in and out of universes, bend it to their will, and ignore any type of logic. [IN NO WAY BASHING THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!]
1. What is this I can't even

**So, fuckyeahshittyhetaliaocs had been doing a simply hilarious review of this ridiculously awful "Fanfiction" called 'Gakuen Hetalia Sudden Change!' **

"**Really…I'd much rather have this entire story told through Arthur's perspective. He is looking more and more like a better character than Emilie ever could be. I mean, first, he helps this girl get a footing in school, then for some reason, he has a bad day, but all of his friends begin to think he's evil, all because of this new girl. I'd love to read about how that resolves itself through Arthur's eyes.**

**Of course, he'd have to be characterised better, but either way, he'd be much better of a narrator than Emilie." – fuckyeahshittyhetaliaocs on Tumblr. **

**Anyway, I have decided to take it into my own hands to write a parody of this horrid Fanfiction, doing exactly that; write it in Arthur's perspective, and see if I can turn the 'My Immortal' of the Hetalia fandom into something worth reading.**

**Unfortunately, you should probably read the original "story" first, if you haven't yet. I suggest reading it trough fuckyeahshittyhetaliaocs' review though, to make it a bit more bearable. I will post a link on my profile.**

**Warnings: There will be cursing. There will be outrageous Mary-Sues that will drive you insane. And there will be characters behaving OOC, much to Arthur's bafflement. **

**And, since the first "chapter" really has nothing to do with the rest of the "story," we're going to go right into the "third chapter," when Britain shows up. **

**So, after that long author's note that I'm sure no one bothered to read, here we go!**

**EDIT: Thank you asymmetricalpasta03 for proof-reading and editing this for me! **

I am known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Or just Britain, or just England, or even just Arthur Kirkland... You know what? Call me whatever the hell you want, as long as it's respectable. I have enough names that I will probably recognize you.

You may have heard of me.

London was my home turf. Watching people bustle around in the airport, some in awe of my naturally amazing land was nothing if not an ego booster. I was a pretty proud guy, okay? I'll admit it, but I had every reason to be! I was a promising nation with rich history and a superior military, no matter what the other countries claim.

But I doubted any forces on earth would have been enough to ever destroy this... _thing_, in front of me.

She had _absurdly_ long blue hair, with two long stupid cowlicks sticking out like rabbit ears. Was that the fashion nowadays? She was almost sickly small and so dainty it looked like the smallest breeze could blow her over. But, a woman was a woman regardless, and deserved to be treated with reverence.

"Might I help you with your luggage?" I offered.

She smiled, "Y-yes please, I need to find my guide; he might already be here."

"Ah, now that you mention it, I see you're wearing World academy W's uniform," I noticed now. It was hard to tell, seeing as she completely disregarded the dress code. Under her red plaid skirt, she wore a pair of short pants. Instead of the plain white Mary-Janes and knee-high black socks, she had red high-heels; no wonder she could barely walk without tipping over. At least she didn't botch the white sweater, but seemed to have forgotten the tie, and instead of wearing the red jacket for the girls, she had on the purple-blue one designated for the boys, at least two sizes too big for her body. Why was she dressed like this?! Good grief; Feliciano had his heads off in the clouds most of the time, and even he managed to wear the uniform properly.

"I see. So you're my guide to the academy?" She asked, batting her eyelashes, trying to be cute.

I sighed inwardly; why did I always get the crazies? "Yes I am. So you must be Emelie Catrix; the transfer student for tenth. Same as me and that stupid git," I added, thinking of America. Really, I did have a soft spot for him, but he could be so annoying sometimes. And it seemed like it was almost expected of me to dislike him, regardless of our countries' strong relationship nowadays. Why? I had no idea, but after so many years of people telling you to behave a certain way, it becomes a bad habit.

"By any chance do you watch Hetalia?" _Hetalia_? What on earth is Hetalia? Noticing my confusion, she just shrugged and continued. "N-never mind… so what's your name?"

"My name is-" I began, but was interrupted by the rude driver honking his horn for us. Despite what I had instructed earlier about making a good impression, I yelled back, copying his vulgar tone, forgetting the girl was with me for a moment.

I instructed for the girl to follow me to the car. She complained about her suitcase being heavy, making me either think that she was really weak, or she was trying to get me to carry it for her in some flirtatious way. Normally I would oblige, but she was kind of irking me.

We held a small conversation, mostly consisting of her trying to make connections with me and some guy named Mark. I had no idea where she came up with them. It was this moment I felt the strangest kind of magic in the air; it was like an unexplainable force urging me to behave a certain way to cater to this odd girl's wants.

"I've noticed you watching outside the window for a long time; do you really like London?" I asked, even though I saw her do no such thing.

"I love England, but I never ever got to come here! It's just so amazing!" My face turned red at her awkwardly displaced yelling. Didn't anyone teach her the meaning of 'inside voices?'

"Oh that's right; what's your name? I never got to hear because of the interruptions."

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am not a country's personification. I am completely normal like you, and I have absolutely no reason to hide who I really am. "My name is England. I'm the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

Why did I just say that?! Why did I tell her that? I had no intention of telling her that! Powerful magic must be at work here.

"What? Wait, you mean like England? The country?" She freaked, and I nodded my head, still under the influence of some higher force. She looked out the window, her face clouded with embarrassment. That's when it occurred to me; it was _her_! _She_ was the one making me behave out of my normal character! I had experienced this type of magic many times before, and now I knew exactly what we were dealing with.

She was a Mary-Sue. One of the most powerful evil beings, able to travel in and out of universes, bend it to her will, and ignore any type of logic. And now she was coming to our school. My friends would be at her mercy, probably forced take turns hooking up with her, or even worse; fight each other over her "_love_." I had been a victim to this type of creature many times before. I needed a plan. I needed to save my universe from her wickedness!

Once we arrived at the grounds, I gave her a quick tour. She somehow got it into her head we were at some sort of elite school; I really have no idea where that came from. No one ever bothered to fix up falling elevators, the teachers got away with calling the students derogatory names, and the money went towards the most ridiculous things, like private lunch rooms, and unnecessarily big dorms. All the time, I thought about strategies as to just how I could get rid of her.

"By the way, I should tell you that since you're American, people think you're extremely stupid," I explained. _What_? Where was this coming from? I needed to cast myself some protective wards, and fast. Next thing you know she'll be asking me for personal information.

"Hey England, I've been wondering, exactly how old are you?" No! No, no, no, no...

"I'm 35 000 years old, and that's pretty young!" Why are you doing this to me? And haven't you ever heard of Google? She gave a disturbed face in response. Good; maybe now she won't go after me anymore.

"Hey England, who's the chick with you?" I turned around and tried to give a warning look to America, immediately recognizing his voice. Please, get away while you still can! I really didn't want to see him under this girl's spell as well.

Too late; America's face twitched, and the next thing I knew, he was hugging the girl tightly. They started talking, and I interrupted them rudely. I guess the Sue no longer saw it necessary for me to be well behaved now that he was here.

America pulled out his phone and began talking with his boss, and Emelie made him seem like an exaggerated idiot. She laughed in the most beautiful ringing you could imagine, and asked where the dorms are, because someone had to get back on track.

I was about to answer, when France came dashing around the corner, embracing the two of us affectionately, and swooping us away from the devil-woman. How he managed to evade her magic, I have no idea, but I will forever be in his debt, (but like I'd ever tell _him_ that.) he brushed his hair back out of his face, and I sighed in relief. Finally I was away from her influence!

"...What was that?" America seemed to snap out of it as well.

"_That_ was a Mary-Sue," I explained. The two of them looked confused. "She's like a witch; she can make you do things you wouldn't normally like to do. America, you're probably going to play the role as the goofy friend-turned-lover, and France... I'm sorry, but you're probably going to be a villainous character, with a twisted version of love."

"...What?" America repeated again. "Is this another one of those magic-things you insist on?"

"It's _real_, and we're all going to be victims!" I tried to clarify. Now was not the time for their usual disbelief in the supernatural!

"Britain, maybe you should lie down, hm?" France suggested. He lowered his arms from what was probably going to be a greeting hug.

I fumed. Why couldn't they realize what a disastrous road they had ahead of them? "Fine. I'll just have to save us myself." And with that, I stormed off. I had some protective spells to cast, and an elevator to sabotage.

**A/N: So... This is actually my first time ever writing in Britain's point of view, so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes, and correct me where I can improve. I would greatly appreciate critique, but if that isn't your forte, don't be afraid to review regardless!**

**I will try to update this story every few days. **


	2. THEY'RE MULTIPLYING

**A/N: Remember when I said I would, try to update every few days? Yeah, well I felt like writing again. Two posts in one day, wattcha gonna do? **

I looked in the mirror, rubbed my eyes, and looked in the mirror again. Nope, I still looked like shit. I had been up all until midnight casting magical barriers around myself to keep Emelie from using her dark forces against me. Then I had to crawl up an elevator shaft and loosen some bolts here and there. Emelie's Mary-Sue need for drama would surely cause the bolts to break off, and therefore sending her falling to her death. It was a simple yet effective plan, if I did say so myself.

I went down to one of the multiple cafeterias, (because our school was just confusing like that,) and grabbed some breakfast. A few minutes later more students came trickling in; I looked for Emelie's weird blue hair, but was unable to spot her. I saw Romano had started throwing a fit over 'the pathetic excuse for a breakfast meal,' and his brother trying to calm him down. America was talking with some strange fellow that looked a lot like him, but I couldn't place a name to. Austria and Hungary had just taken a seat at the same table as Switzerland and Liechtenstein, causing Switzerland to blush madly and get up to find another seat with his sister. Everything was quite normal, meaning the Mary-Sue couldn't have been near. Did she sleep in or something?

After finishing my serving of food, I disposed of the garbage properly and headed back upstairs to grab my books and get to my first class; Literature. My country had a lot of brilliant writers, and I myself enjoyed the subject immensely.

"Hey, Britain, you feeling any better since last night?"

Oh dear lord. I sighed, "America, there is nor was anything wrong with me, and let me make this perfectly clear; if you ruin this class for me, I will rip off your ears and stick them up your nose."

America blinked. "_Geez_, what crawled up and died in your pants?"

I sunk my head down in my arms on the table and huffed. "My apologies; I was up late last night, and I'm not exactly in the greatest of moods."

And how does he respond to this? By poking me. I growled, and he poked me again. Normally the guy would have quit by now, but judging by the sudden tense atmosphere, I could tell that the Sue and entered the building.

My literature class didn't stand a chance.

America's poking started getting faster, and eventually my fuse blew. I snapped at him, swatting away his hand. He laughed nervously, but I just snarled again and looked away.

Emelie took a seat next to America after his greeting. _Great_. So my elevator plan must've failed; all those sleepless hours were for nothing! I glared menacingly at her, and she batted her eyelashes again, an innocent frown on her face. When I didn't let up on my impolite behavior, she looked shocked. That's right bitch, your magic is nothing compared to mine! My aura must've really been bothering her too; she kept fighting nervously in her seat.

The class passed by quickly, mostly just covering the basic introductions as to what we would be studying for the semester. I took down a few notes here and there, and when I saw that America was too busy being entranced by Emelie's beauty to listen, I started to jot down a few things in his notebook as well for him. He could thank me later.

The three of us were leaving when America wrapped his arms around the girl again, and she exclaimed "What the hell?" As if she wasn't the reason he was doing this.

"Don't cuss in class, you twit," I yelled, and pried America off her.

"Don't fight; here, I have a hamburger Emelie!" He pulled out a hamburger from his pocket, and I thought about this would be a much more reasonable time for a 'what the hell?' But no, Emelie just looked at it and giggled.

""No thank you. In America we don't pull things from our pockets, and if we did I'd have my own, since I skipped breakfast." America gave a sad glance at the burger before stuffing it back in where it came from. "G-good bye!" She stuttered, and turned around to leave, only to bump into someone who was _not_ standing there a minute ago. Her species could teleport people now?

My first reaction to the new girl: Oh dear god. Not _another_ one. They were coming out of the woodworks or something!

This Mary-Sue had big golden-brown eyes, shielded with glasses. Her hair was styled to look like Italy's, but with a flickering curl that was somehow appearing and disappearing, because I guess that's the new normal. Like Emelie, she was not wearing her school uniform properly; instead she was dressed up as some sort of anime-princess thing. _Cosplay_, I think they kids these days call it? How is this acceptable?!

She had France wrapping his fingers through her hair in a trance. "Oh, Emelie! Come and meet France!" She sang, and France moved in closer. Poor guy; I actually felt bad for him.

"No thank you; I'm still scared of France and his raping habits," Emelie replied, shrugging cutely.

_Raping habits_?! When did this start?! Sure, he could be kind of perverted at times, and there were many moments when I dreamt about cutting of his wandering hands, but in no period have I _ever_ seen him do something so... No, just no!

The two girls talked for a moment over their schedules, and while they were distracted, I pulled France and America away, dragging them down the halls as fast as I could. "Stay away from them!" I warned.

"Why, are you jealous?" France asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"What is _wrong_ with you? _They. Are. Evil_!"

"Whoa, that's so not cool man! Emelie is like, the nicest, smartest, most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth!" America said, looking off into the distance with a yearning expression.

"Carrie is so funny, and almost as pretty as Emelie," France added. "It sounds to me like you're the one behaving like the villain," he raised his eyebrows, mocking what I had said last night.

"Yeah, you should really stop being so rude. We're not going to associate with you until you apologize!" America crossed his arms, and started walking away. France slowly followed.

"You are out of character! It's not me, it's _her_," I cupped my hands around my mouth, yelling after them. Fine! So much for helping _them_!

I stormed away, heading to my next class, praying Emelie or her strange friend weren't in it. I passed by Germany, Italy and Japan, who must've been heading to class together. Italy was carrying a white flag, and a bowl of pasta. Why was he carrying that? Did they just come from cooking or something? I sighed, feeling utterly done with the day already. Well, at least things couldn't get any worse, right?

Oh, I really cursed myself there.

During lunch, I was about to take a seat next to America, but when he saw me coming, he got up and left. I sighed. Although I didn't really mind being alone, I really didn't want to look like a looser sitting by myself.

I spotted the strange country that America was talking to in the morning sitting unaccompanied, and decided to sit next to him. But on my way across the room, Emelie tripped coming down the stairs, sending her lunch box flying across the room, and despite all astronomical odds, it managed to open up and fling the continents all over me. She went skidding across the floor face first, but of course came out of the blow unfazed.

"Owie! My face hurts…"

"What the hell; I'm covered in food!" I exclaimed, slamming my tray down on the table in rage.

"That's what she said!" The Carrie girl came out of nowhere with France at her side.

That was it. Just being in their presence made my head explode with fury. I grabbed my tray and stormed out of the room as fast as possible.

I was going to need a lot more than a faulty elevator to take care of this shit.

**A/N: In a lot of ways, Carrie is worse than Emelie. Apparently she thinks its okay to randomly yell out things like "Aww but I wanted FrUK," and she has a "Belarusian side," which apparently is a synonym for evil. But we'll get to that all in good time.**

**Anyone have any ideas as to how Britain should get rid of these two bimbos?**


	3. Sanity? Never heard of it

I was running out of expressions along the line of "good lord" to curse. Carrie was chasing after me, followed by America, followed by France, who was somehow running backwards and flirting with a few random girls, who had absolutely nothing to do with the chase, yet continued in pursuit.

I skidded around the corner and dashed up the winding staircase. Although I really didn't want to see France fall an break his neck, hopefully he would have the sense to either turn around and continue, or quit the chase and draw all of his attention onto the girls. He abruptly stopped, just before hitting the first step, only to have Carrie call out for his help in some incredibly botched French. Great; well, at least I lost the random girls.

I took a left at the top of the stairs and headed for the Math room; hopefully a teacher would come to my rescue.I passed through the door, and to my relief, the instructor hadn't left for her lunch yet.

"Ms! Ms, I'm being chased by a lunatic!" I cried and turned around, only to see that Carrie and co. were no where to be found. The teacher gave me a disapproving look, and grabbed her bag. "No! You can't leave me!"

"Young man, I really don't have time for your foolishness."

"But they were just here, I swear!" I tried to convince her, motioning out the door and down the corridor, but the only person in sight was Lithuania, frantically running down the hall, a stack of sheets in arms.

She sighed, looking unimpressed. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge if you _need_ _me_."

In other words, 'don't need me.'

I gulped, alone again. Did the crazy girl really give up that easily? Unlikely; maybe she just got distracted with America and France...

My mind immediately jumped to the worst possible scenario. What if she was beating on them? What if she was beating on them... but in another sense? Oh god. Oh no.

Forgetting what I had said earlier about not helping them, I took off my food-stained coat and rolled up the sleeves of my sweater. Allies were allies after all.

I turned the corner and saw that America and France had Carrie pinned against the wall sexually.

"Get away from them!" I commanded, mustering up as much force in my voice as possible. The two men looked up at me, and Carrie tilted her head innocently.

"You ran away, and I was sad. They were just cheering me up; no need to be so tsundere, Angleterre."

"...What the hell is a 'tsundere,' and why are you speaking in a butchered French accent?!"

Suddenly a creepy aura spread across her face, and she grinned. "Would you prefer if I was Belarusian?"

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" I was pretty sure if Belarus was here, she would be quite offended. "Listen here you wench, it's only a matter of time before your head is under my foot! I will be rid of you!"

"Hey, don't threaten her!" France lightly pushed me backwards. I growled, and pushed him back.

America stepped in between the two of us. "Don't waste your time, France. Britain's been a dick all day."

"I'll let that slide, since you aren't in your right mind at the moment, but I will not tolerate such behavior!"

"News flash, but you're not the boss of me anymore!" The three of us continued arguing in the same pattern, and I had completely forgotten Carrie was even present until she spoke up once again.

"Emelie! Come and meet France now~" she sang. _Great_.

France immediately turned his attention to the blue-haired freak. "Hello," he said in French, with a perverted smile. Really girls, _really_? Why was France such a huge target for them? He asked her if she knew French, and she tried to reply, but I honestly had no idea what she was saying, it was so bad.

"What are you talking about?" I voiced my confusion.

"Obviously England can't understand the language of love." I wanted to slap him. Really, I did; maybe a good slap would wake him up. I cursed, and began fighting with him again. America ignored us this time, instead focusing his attention on the two girls talking about some stupid videogame. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall, so I ducked under his arm and elbowed him in the back. He stumbled foreword with an 'oof,' and I was about to hit him again when we were interrupted by America's loud announcement.

"Monsters! Is it scary? Do I get to fight it on? And _am I the hero_?!"

France and I sighed simultaneously, and I helped him regain his balance.

"Let's just get to class," I suggested, and he nodded his head, but avoided looking me in the eye. Although calling our normal relationship 'friends' was debatable, things certainly weren't good between us now. I couldn't blame him though, -okay, maybe a little, for being idiotic enough to fall for their stupid mind-tricks- it was really the Mary-Sues' faults. Emelie was so perfect it was sickening, and Carrie was just batshit crazy.

France turned around and headed towards the food lab for his next class, while I brushed right pass America and the girls for Math. If I was early, at least I could get a good seat...

Seat.

Chair.

Busby.

Plan B for 'Operation Destroy Mary-Sues' was formulating...


	4. Sense- This makes none

I took a seat against the wall in the middle; close enough to the front that I could pay attention, but not so much that I would be targeted for caring about my lesions, _because we all know how un-cool it is to be interested in your education. _America took a seat one row behind me and two desks to the left. He started getting out his things. Math was actually one of his best subjects, and honestly he was better at it than I was. If we weren't in the middle of a tiff, I would ask to sit next to him for help.

Emelie walked in, with her arms tucked into her chest insecurely, like a little lost school girl. It was odd how her attitude changed based on the scenario; one minute she played the role of the tough girl, and the next she was a delicate flower that needed men to serve on her hand and foot. Ugh.

She took a seat in the very back, and America immediately jumped out of his and started poking her in the arm.

"What do you want America?" She asked, and swiped away his hand.

Before he could answer, Italy's voice rang out from the doorway. "Emelie, sit with me please~" he grinned.

"Hey Italy, how are you now?" Ahh, so I see they were already acquainted; poor guy. He smiled and told her he was fine, when Japan walked in and greeted the girl as well. Germany followed, and after a brief exchange in words, and an argument between Italy and America over who got to sit next to her, the group situated themselves behind me. The last of the students were in as well now. Although no one sat in the seat next to me, Estonia was in front. He probably wouldn't mind if I had to ask him for help, so at least that worry was fixed.

The teacher came in, and after passing out a sheet with everything we were going to cover during the class, began talking about how our marks were going to be made up. Emelie, Italy and America however, for some reason thought it was an acceptable time to talk about the cafeteria's food rather than listen to the teacher.

"Hey Emelie did you like the pasta I got you for lunch?" Italy asked.

"N-No..." she answered a bit rudely, but I guess it didn't phase Italy.

He huffed. "I knew you didn't like it! Even though I try to teach the lunch ladies how to cook it, they can never get it right." Alright, their conversation was kind of loud and distracting...

"I thought it was awesome!" America defended the cooks. I gritted my teeth and turned around, annoyed by their disruptive discussion.

"That's because you eat hamburgers all day, and even a child can make a stupid hamburger. Now shut the hell up already," I hissed. Emelie brought her tiny hand up to her mouth in horror that I was listening to them. Really, it was kind of hard not to; they were making no attempt to keep their chatter quiet.

"You really aren't in any place to judge someone's taste in food," America retorted.

"Ahem! Is there something you want to share with the class, you two bimbos?" The teacher scolded us.

"n-no sir, but these three idiots were talking during your lesson," I tried to explain and defend myself.

"Snitch," Emelie and America said simultaneously.

"W-what did you say?" I stood up and furrowed my eyebrows. The teacher waggled his finger with authority.

"Mr. Kirkland, sit down!" I inwardly sighed, furious that it was I who was getting in trouble, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Since this is the first day, I'll excuse your mistakes, but anymore interruptions and I will send you to the office." Of course the minute he turned his head again and started to write on the board, the three of them returned to their conversation, and just started to mindlessly doodle.

A few minutes before class was over, the teacher left and told us we could use the extra time to work on the assignment he gave us, or talk quietly amongst our neighbors. Instead of working however, I pulled out a blank sheet of loose-leaf and began scribbling out a basic layout of the student council room. I'll invite Emelie to a meeting, and since she's an attention-whore, she'll obviously accept. I had to make sure that there would be no available seats for her, so that when I offered to go get her one...

I couldn't help but turn around and glare at her with a sinister frown.

"A volcanoes gone' blow!" She, America and Italy all cheered at once.

"Shut up, you wanker!"

"I can't be a wanker, since I'm a girl. Use logic England," she retorted, with a taunting smile. I just... turned around; nope, I wasn't even going to _try_ and explain to her the idiocies of that come back.

"Ha, she showed you!" America teased

"Perhaps next time you will just keep your mouth shut, hmm?"

"_France_?" I turned around. "What are you doing here? I could have sworn you weren't in this class a second ago!" Wasn't he supposed to be in cooking right now?

"Hel-lo~" Oh. _Great_. Carrie was here too.

"What are you doing here, git?" Seriously, why was she here?

"Quoi? Should I not be here, Angleterre?" Why. Are. You. Speaking. French?

Emelie piped up, "Why are you here Carrie?" As if I didn't just ask that.

"Stop speaking French, if you're going to be here," I muttered. Or at least learn how to speak it properly.

Carrie narrowed her eyebrows and scowled. "And do you have a problem with French, connard?"

Only the way you 'speak' it. "Of c-"

"Shut the hell up England, you don't want to answer that," Emelie rudely interrupted.

"Je detest toi, Angleterre"

Alright, I could make out what she was _trying_ to say there well enough. "What did you say, you-"

"Shut it England, I mean it!" God damn it Emelie, let me finish!

"I said I hate you, England," Carrie repeated, while Emelie looked around the room at the other kids for help, but no one budged.

"I hate you too, and your damn '_French'_!" If you could call it that.

"I'm not French, stupid Angleterre."

"It's true; she's from America, although she has some mixed descent from different countries," Emelie explained. Really Emelie, most people do, Emelie, considering America was colonized by _me_, Emelie, and some less important countries as well. Stating the obvious much? And there were plenty of French speaking people in America, who were much better with the language than she was.

"I just know many languages, like Emelie."

"Carrie, why are you here?" Emelie asked, for the second time.

She just shrugged. "I got bored." Emelie brought her hand up to her face and slapped herself. I wish I was that hand.

Out of nowhere, America got up from his seat and tightly rapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She hugged back, grinning like an idiot, and spontaneously shouted, The Axis has taken over the room! If you don't want to die, take your clothes off!"

What. The. Fuck.

I looked over at Germany, Italy and Japan, who looked kind of dazed by the statement.

"Ve~ what?" Italy finally said. Couldn't have articulated it any better myself.

"_Nein_," Germany frowned, probably offended.

"Nani?" Carrie replied.

America jumped up. "No way, the hero won't let that happen!"

"Da, we won't!" Wait, _Russia_ was here too?! How- When- why...

"Privet, Rossiya~!" Carrie grinned.

"Privet, Carrie and girl with blue hair."

"My names Emelie… And how are you?" Emelie greeted. Her and Carrie exchanged a glance, and Carrie smiled up and Russia.

"you know I'm Belarusian, da?"

"Go away, go away, go away!" Russia began to chant. He turned around and sprinted out the door.

_What is going on...?_

"But brother…" Carrie followed after him, "Marry me, marry me, marry me…"

"Carrie wait, don't leave me here!" Emelie cried out, while the 'marry me' chant went on.

All was silent for a moment, until I summed up what was on my mind. "What the bloody devil just happened?!"

"S-she went Belarusian mentally, not physically," Emelie explained. What does that mean?! Everyone looked at her with horror, while I just stared, never feeling so confused in my life.

Carrie came back, covered in blood. Was it to good to be true? Did someone do my job for me? "WTF?" Emelie exclaimed.

"Belarus tried to kill me," she smiled. Maybe because you keep insulting her nationality? Or maybe it's just because you're a fucking Mary-Sue that needs to be put down. Unfortunately, she seemed fine though.

America laughed, thankfully changing the subject. "I want to play Aoni with you guys later, when can I come over?" I assumed this Aoni was a game, although I never heard of it before.

"Hetaoni is better," Carrie replied. I looked over to see Japan glaring at Carrie. Wait, what was wrong?

"What's that?" America verbalized my own question.

Emelie quickly shook her head. "Don't ask, you'll have headaches."

"I'll tell you," Carrie smiled. Yes, please do, and while your at it, try and explain what the hell happened pretty much through this entire period.

"Please don't Carrie, it's bad for Japan."

"Too bad for Japan then," she crossed her arms defiantly. "Japan revealed countries to the world."

Wait a minute... No, Japan wouldn't do that! We weren't supposed to do that, not to everyone at least. Hell, our governments didn't even know about us until the late 1400s!

"Crap, Carrie!" I exclaimed.

"Japan revealed nations to the world through an anime," she expanded. Anime? Those were like cartoons, right?

"That's against school rules!" I yelled.

"It is?"

"Yeah Carrie, I tried to tell you..." Emelie turned to face us, "that's kinda how we know you…"

"Yeah, we knew about you guys for a couple of years."

"Well except this school."

"I knew about this school actually," Carrie corrected. Wait, _how_?

"You should have told me, I knew nothing!" Emelie cried.

The whole group of us began walking to our next class, while Japan, Emelie and Carrie talked about 'Cosplay.' I had no idea how Japan was taking this so lightly, he broke one of the rules, and frankly I found it a bit weird to know he was making a comic book about... _us_.

Well, at least I had an excuse to get them in the student council room now.

**A/N: This chapter had to be the most confusing one to read, and even more so to write. Oh god, the dialogue is just **_**everywhere**_**. Anyway, two more chapters to go. **


End file.
